Endrance (G.U.)
Endrance (エンデュランス) is the Epitaph User titled "The Temptress". He is a Blade Brandier, and acknowledged as a powerful player, even by the strong players of The World R:2. He is also an AIDA-PC. Endrance is cold and has little interest in other players, and only shows emotion to the small cat on his shoulder. Online Appearance Endrance is a somewhat androgynous male character with long, braided blue hair. He wears tight-fitting purple armor as well as a cap lavishly decorated with roses. In combat he wields a long thin sword. Personality Endrance is obsessed with beauty. He sees the other players as nothing more then "ugly dolls" and treats them coldly. Though he is online almost constantly he never meets with other players, instead traveling through fields by himself. The only times he makes public appearances is when he's called into the Arena to defend his title. He is fiercely devoted to the small cat on his shoulder, which he has named "Mia". When fighting he constantly refers to somebody he calls "She" though it's unknown if this is a reference to Mia, Macha, or some other entity altogether. Offline Basic Info In the real world Endrance is a 20 year old man named Kaoru Ichinose. An internet recluse he lives alone in his messy apartment. According to Yata, he plays almost 24/7, logging out just enough to sleep. History thumb|left|Endrance in GU+. thumb|Endrance in Alcor. .hack//Alcor With the power of Macha behind him Endrance easily climbs up the Arena rankings, eventually reaching the point where he can challenge the Emperor Alkaid. .hack//GU+ In GU+, Endrance rules as the undisputed champion of the arena. Watching from the sidelines Haseo and Kuhn notice both his Avatar, as well as the small catlike AIDA that has attached itself to him. Wanting to rid him of his AIDA Haseo decides to challenge him to a fight in the arena. Endrance begins to attack him with Avatar Macha but Haseo activates Avatar Skeith who manages to defeat Macha after a short fight. During the battle Haseo is able to temporarily glimpse into Endrance's mind, and realizes that the AIDA attached to him was draining his emotions by taking the form of his old cat. He uses Skeith to destroy Mia, dealing great psychological damage to Endrance. A short time later Endrance is attacked by Tri-Edge. Though he puts up a decent fight he is defeated, likely falling into a coma in the real world.. Yata takes his comatose PC body to the Serpent of Lore, where it rests alongside Sakubo and Shino, other victims of Tri-Edge. .hack//G.U. Games Endrance is the reigning Emperor of the Demon Palace arena circuit, but he cheats. He uses Avatar Macha to defeat his opponents, since avatars are invisible to all but other Epitaph Users. Everyone else just believes he is unbelievably fast and strong. Saku is one of his rabid fangirls, calling him "Master-En" out of respect, and believes they are "bound together by a red string of fate." Saku is chasing him, though Bo shares very little interest. When facing Haseo in the duel arena, they both call forth their avatars. Haseo wins, and Endrance's cat, Mia, is revealed to be an AIDA. After losing "Mia" again, he encases himself in a block of ice at the bottom of the lake at Indieglut Lugh, drawn to being in The World, but too sad to do anything. Saku finds him and protects him, at some point becoming infected with AIDA herself. Haseo eventually seeks out Endrance for help, as was Alkaid's last wish, and gives Endrance a speech, saying that he needs him. Moved by this, Endrance later appears and saves Haseo when Bordeaux has him cornered in the Arena. It quickly becomes apparent that Haseo's words have caused him to completely replace Mia in Endrance's life, with him as the object of Endrance's affection. In Volume 3, during the PK Tournament, it appears that Endrance betrays Haseo and joins Taihaku's team. However, in the final, Endrance's true colours are shown when he stabs Sakaki in the back with his sword before adding his power to Haseo's in order to allow him to use Skeith against Sakaki. Trivia *Endrance is the only male characyer which Haseo can marry in the special marriage/special friendship ending of the game. *Endrance's Japanese voice actor, Mitsuki Saiga, also does the voices of Elk and Tsukasa. *His obsession with the cat AIDA he called "Mia" leads many to believe he is a new character of Elk, heartbroken by Mia's disappearance. This is further suspected because of his title, the Temptress. *Endrance's character is 194cm in height. category: Blade Brandiers category: GU Games Characters